A Silver Hero
by ang3Lix
Summary: In that very moment, her eyes was the only thing that can show the world what she feels. This is a mission gone wrong. So wrong... that it killed Haruno Sakura. Everybody knew she was dead... but is she...? Sakura x Sasuke
1. Look At Us

Hi there! I just want to say that this story is brought about by someone's real life experience… although some scenes and happenings are created by the author's (which is me) imagination.

I'm angeLix.

And this is a part of a story that I had heard of so many times.

So here it is…

_**A Silver Hero.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… except my sasuke plushie… who wants one? (waves a plushie at everyone)

* * *

_**A Silver Hero **_

_**By: **angeLix_

**_Chapter title:_** _look at us_

_- _

_dedicated to punk boy H._

* * *

_Shit… _

A petite form was kneeling on the soft ground, using her arm to regain her composure. She clutched her chest as it heaved up and down heavily, finding it hard to breath. Her once emerald eyes turned into a dark shade of hunter green, a pained and disappointed look captured on them. Her flowing pink haired obscured her vision, frayed and ended with knots. Her whole body was covered with cuts and deep incisions, blood trickling down her minor injuries, forming small scarlet rivers on her fair skin.

Suddenly, an enormous explosion erupted from a distance, as the impact of the outburst caused her to lose her footing. She knew her comrades was in trouble, but yet… even though she tries, will she be any help at all? Bit still, she forced herself to stand up and slowly limp towards the obliterated area, where smoke seemed to rise up.

She prayed soley that his comrades are safe, even though a small voice had been convincing her that they were probably missing, judging by the impact the explosion caused.

This was all her fault. With this a ranked mission, she should have taken this much seriously. But no. Instead, she slacked off, doing nothing but ignoring the mission assigned to their whole team, maybe not even caring if the others suffered because of her. Now… she had to pay the price—very painfully. Had she not thought of how she had no respect gained at all? She didn't deserve to be called a kunoichi… never. As a matter of fact… she only entered ninja school because of her infatuation with someone.

All she was ever known for was her chakra control and her analytical thinking. She never was known as one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. That was probably the reason why she was tagged along. As a useless back-up.

Her eyes scanned the whole area, searching for the three men that mattered most to her since her parent died. Seeing that they were nowhere to be found, she moved towards the clump of trees and bushes, edging away from the destroyed land. She peered behind the bushes, trunk of trees, when she caught sight of the three ninjas, all crumpled up in one heap.

All pain forgotten, she ran up to Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto, where they lay motionless. Sakura placed her hands above their bleeding wounds, as a soft glow emitted from her palms.

_This is all I can do._ She ground those words in her mind.

_This is all my fault._ Somewhere in her mind, her innerself screamed in protest of what she was about to commit.

**Giving them your strength is not the smartest thing to do, you idiot! You have to think of yourself for once! **

_I'm not giving them my strength, _Sakura bit back, a smallfrown was heldby her lips, while her eyes held all her concentration.What she was doing was right. And she didn't care if it's suicidal, if it was for the people she cared for.

… _I'm giving them my **life**._

In that very second, her eyes were the only things that showed the world her emotions… her eyes possessed the power to show anyone how much she cared.

* * *

" I'm not allowing you."

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT ALLOWING ME!" an enraged blond boy shouted fiercely, banging his calloused fists on the wooden surface of Tsunade's desk.

The blond, beautiful woman took a deep breath and began, " It's been a month, Naruto. I know she means mostly everything to you, being her closest friend, but the ANBU squad had come to the conclusion of her death. We can't do anything now." She explained quietly, her fingers entwined with it's twin, her elbows resting on her table.

" YOU can't do anything, but I CAN. Let me search for her and I'll make sure she comes back alive." He said in a tone of voice he never used before. He, Uzumaki Naruto, was actually being serious.

It had been a month since the A-ranked mission they, the whole team 7, accepted. It didn't turned out nice, because their target was to assassinate two Akatsuki members, planning a secret attack while observing the village for information. They managed to succeed in their mission, but had to suffer injuries as well. But those injuries wasn't the one that pained them, even Uchiha Sasuke, the most. It was the disappearance of their teammate, Haruno Sakura. The moment they regained their consciousness, three of them were in hospital beds, surrounded by white blankets and white walls. All three of them were in one room, where friends came in and out to visit them, have a little chat maybe, and eventually promises to come back again.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

" _**Wake up." He commanded himself in his mind.**_

_**He refused to sleep. He refused to rest here while he had other important things to do. He refused to make himself feel better, when he knew he had never been in his entire life.**_

_**He felt his eyelids flutter open, trying to decipher everything that had happened—and where he is right now.**_

_**All he could see is white. Everything. His mind, which is currently playing tricks with him, was not in the right state to process anything yet. He had just woken up from being out cold, after all.**_

" _**Heaven…?" he muttered uncertainly, his eyes threatening him for another round of sleep.**_

" _**Hospital." Someone supplied him dully. **_

_**His gaze darted from the white walls, to his white, crumpled up blanket, and into the pearly white eyes of no other than Hyuuga Neji. Surprise was the first feeling that crept into him ever since he had been out cold a couple of days ago. Why in the hell was Neji here? And he knew that he wasn't here to have a little chat and bring him flowers.**_

" _**Oh, finally awake, are you?" a lazy voice boomed over them, while Sasuke saw his silver haired sensei leaning against the doorframe, his book propped open and held up by a bandaged hand. His forehead was wrapped up with a clean cloth, his wounds cleaned thoroughly. He was then followed by a cleaned-up Naruto, his wounds and injuries all straightened up. He looked like he didn't come back from a harsh mission. Naruto had been probably healing much quickly because of Kyuubi's chakra. But yet, Sasuke didn't fail to notice the twinge of sadness present in Kakashi's visible eye.**_

" _**Sasuke-bastard! Enjoyed your sleep?" Naruto snickered, a huge grin plastered in his innocent face.**_

" _**Not as much as you probably pigged up yours." He smirked, but then frowned. " How long had I been out cold?"**_

" _**About 5 days." Naruto shrugged, as if it was not a big deal.**_

_**But clearly, for Sasuke it was. The fact that he was the definition of a shinobi, he had been showing much weakness in so many ways. He knew what to do. Build up another strong wall around himself once more. A much stronger façade that will never break away.**_

_**He then turned to Neji once again, a glare fixed in his onyx orbs, irreversible and cannot be moved.**_

" _**Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in a weary tone, but yet sharpness was strongly present.**_

_**Neji stared at him, evidently annoyed. " Remember that I don't desire seeing your face, Uchiha. Lee dragged me here to see Sakura."**_

_**Sasuke winced, probably troubled. He didn't like the way he said Sakura's name… too smooth for his liking. He says her name like he had spent most of his life with her. They didn't even have a simple conversation with each other. Why was he thinking about these things? then he looked around. Sakura was no where in this room, although another bed was stationed beside his, clean and not yet used.**_

_**But even before Sasuke answer back, a green blob bursted into the room, a plump, brunette nurse following his trail pompously. Lee had never changed. Still the same bowl cut, still the same glinting eyes… and still the same thick hairy eyebrows. But even with these ,as Sasuke calls it, "grotesque features", he had to admit, Lee was a much better person than Hyuuga, maybe a much better than himself, even.**_

" _**See! There is no Haruno Sakura in this room. Only an arrogant Uchiha Sasuke." Lee pointed out exasperatedly. **_

_**The nurse pursed her lips, flipping the thin pages of her clipboard, checking her files once more.**_

" _**Let's see… the rest of team 7's members had been released a while ago. The only one left is Uchiha… hmmm… to tell you the truth, there was no Haruno Sakura admitted in this hospital." The woman said, tapping her pen on the board.**_

" _**Maybe she's admitted in another hospital! C'mon Neji!" Lee shouted hurriedly, but was interrupted by his words.**_

" _**That's nearly impossible, Lee. If Sakura was found near the gate of the village as well, she should have been admitted to the same hospital, for medic-nins will not waste their time on transferring their patients from one place to another. The greatest possibility was she being admitted here." Neji said in a monotonous tone.**_

" _**But where the heck is Sakura!" Lee wailed loudly.**_

_**Soon enough, Naruto have been going through a hyperactive rage, shouting about and worrying his guts off. Sasuke, on the other hand felt something drop in his stomach heavily. Kakashi, seemed like he didn't care at all.**_

" _**Look, I'll explain everything, just SHUT UP!" Kakashi shouted through the wails and cries. As soon as they heard the word 'explain', everybody acted as if their tongues had been chopped off and had been fed to the dogs. **_

_**A saddened sigh escaped Kakashi's lips. " Sakura… is considered missing-in-action. She had not been found with us infront of the village's gate. The ANBU squad is still searching for her." **_

_**In that time, a separate timeframe seemed to freeze intently… waiting for them to react.**_

_**Everybody can't believe it.**_

_**Sasuke can't believe it.**_

_**Sakura… is gone… **_

* * *

Everybody had to go under the most harsh story of reality once Tsunade announced that one of the most needed kunoichi was missing, and had the possibility to be cardiac arrested. This surprised nearly everybody. Sakura had been so well known in the village as she grew up to be a fine teen. Being 15 years old, she had been the source of all their plans of attacks and assassinations, being the analytical person that she is. She thought that she was nothing—no purpose in this village. But she was the most important kunoichi in her branch.

Naruto walked away, disgruntled and heavily disappointed. He just knew he can find her.

He **_will_ **find her.

**No matter what it takes.**

**-**

Sharp emerald eyes twinkled dangerously among the distance.

She knew what she was going to do.

She knew what she had to accomplish.

And she was going to do it.

She was going back to Konoha…

_**And kill Uchiha Sasuke.**_

* * *

****

One chapter up. Many more to go. You guys may not know how this story goes around. So keep in touch and read!

Read and review please.

_angeLix._


	2. Ain't It Funny?

Yes, I am back! It's me angeLix, with another chapter of my story, a silver hero. So… I know none of you would know who punkboy H. is. Well… he's not really someone you would like to know right now… he's pretty tough to understand. I see him somewhat like Sasuke. Okay, I think that's it, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… YET! Somehow, it will be mine… someday.

Sasuke: You have very serious mind problems…

I would like to thank the people who reviewed my story. I was totally shocked with the number of people who reviewed my story! And I even thought about deleting it because people might not like it… I hope you guys will support this story through out the whole time!

Again, thank you so much!

This is a story I know too well.

Here is

… _A Silver Hero.

* * *

_

A Silver Hero

_**By: **angeLix_

_**Chapter title: **Ain't it funny,_

_I knew love hurts._

_But here I am,_

_Trying all I can to take risks…

* * *

_

" _**It's time."**_

_Unnerving silence hung in the thick air_

" _**I know."**_

_How can she do this…? How can she possibly inflict harm on the people she cared for? The people she cared for so much… that she even resorted on giving up her life for them. She had always hated it when all of her questions remained a mystery. _

" _**I know you won't fail me."**_

_For a moment, she didn't know what to say. Not failing him meant killing one of her loved ones, and failing him… means losing her life once again. But can she possibly defy him? Him, who pulled her away from death's grasps? _

"… _**Yes."**_

_But it cannot be helped. She cannot get through everything alone. That's why he helped her, for he knew she needed help. But truth be told, he didn't help her by letting her live… he made her suffer more. Much more._

" _**It shall be done." **Those words echoed through hundred acres of trees. Her voice firm and resilient, she pushed herself off the soft land, and began her journey away from this sullen place… and back to where she really belongs._

_Back… to the village of Konoha.

* * *

_

A pair of slightly swollen fists barricaded with the hard trunk of a tree, causing a crack to erupt in the exact spot. The crack crawled it's way up, causing the fissure to break down the tree—slowly, but surely. Bits of wooden splinters fell on the ground inanimately, dead, brown leaves began to float down from it's branches.

Orbs of pure onyx gazed at the bleeding fists, as he wiped the blood off with a swipe of his hand in his shirt.

He never noticed pain. He would feel it if he had the chance to even know it's presence. All he knew that all the pain he feels resides only in his walled heart. Nothing more, nothing less.

He opened a thick scroll slowly, and laid it down on the grassy land.

_Let me see... to infiltrate this place I need to assign several shi_

He shook his head ferverishly. He can't concentrate, damn it! He once again tried to place his concentration back to the mission.

_Several shinobis to... aargh... damn. Sakura will do much better with this._

A blow of wind swept through the place, carrying leaves of brown and green into far away places. That's when she saw a tiny, fragile petal-like leaf float among the others, emitting a soft aura beyond others. He reached out a hand to capture the petal into his palms in one swift move. As if by chance, the wind immediately stopped, letting a soft breeze take it's place.

Sasuke opened his hands, and saw a delicate sakura petal lying there, innocent as it may seem. He felt something drop down heavily into his stomach, startling him suddenly. Now, his mind felt like a stagnant mush and then went back on track, buzzing around with questions.

_Wait. Why the heck am I like this?_

He searched his mind for any place that she had infected. His mind was divided into 3 major parts. One, was his likes, these included his thirst for revenge, resurrection of his clan, passion to be stronger, and etc. The second division, was his dislikes, Itachi, not training, losing battles, books with adult material, fangirls, and much more of Itachi. Then comes the third part, where all unimportant things get stuck up, like having friends and families, having fun, drinking, smoking and many more.

Sakura can't be in the 'likes' part of his brain, because he knew for the fact that **he didn't like her.** She irritated him. She annoyed him. So first option was clearly denied. Well, she can't be in his 'dislikes' division, because she had stopped swooning over him after the chuunin exam, even though she infuriated the heck out of him. But she can't be in the 'unimportant' part of his mind, because she did have some purpose, even though he hadn't known it yet.

So what spot in his mind does she occupy?

After a few minutes, he simply shrugged the thoughts away and finally decided on an answer. That Sakura had no place to stand in his mind. Nowhere.

He let the petal drop from his hands as he began to walk away, back to his home—not really expectant to all of it.

Yes, he was half right, because Sakura had certainly no place to dwell in his mind—it's just too filled with much important thoughts. But deep in his heart, if you dig through layers and layers of hatred and ice, there you can see in it's very core…

…_The exact place where she stood._

_In his heart.

* * *

_

After seeing the retreating back of the certain Uchiha, a petite figure covered entirely by a black cloak approached the same spot. She knelt down, held the sakura petal that Sasuke dropped between two fingers and gazed at it intently.

She could feel it melting. The wall of ice. Dripping away, exposing emotions once again.

_Think about your life. Think about it. Don't fall apart. _She commanded her self silently, urging her mind to do so.

One of her pale hands grabbed the body of the cloak and wrenched it away from her, exposing her whole feature. Her pink hair floating around, her eyes gazed at the view of the entire village from that cliff she was currently standing on. Everything changed—her mannerisms, her strength, even her clothes. Instead of her traditional red dress, now she wore a net shirt over her upper torso, and a pair of cargo pants covering her lower body. A pair of ninja sandals still hugged her feet, and now her forehead protector was stationed at her forehead, where it should be.

She was not just changed—she was transformed.

Then she heard echoing footsteps towards her in a fast rate. She knew who was coming. So it's time for the first move.

_First step… _she thought, as she braced herself with the slightest rustle of the bushes,

_Make contact. _

Just then, someone bursted through the clump of bushes, pant-clad, his onyx orbs locked in the ground, probably looking for something. After that very moment, he had locked eyes with her…

Another timeframe freezed in place.

She was there, and there was he.

And between these two…

Are untold mysteries.

A few minutes after he had left the cliff, he realized that something slipped from his mind. He had stupidly forgotten the scroll that he was studying a while ago, before the bombarding of thoughts erupted. He felt really idiotic and forgetful. But what's done is done. He just prayed it's still there.

Well, he got there, and the scroll was still there, thank god.

But that wasn't the issue. For there, standing before him, was the girl he wanted to see again so much…

There standing before him…

… _Was Haruno Sakura.

* * *

_

The end of the second chapter. I know, pretty short and a cliff hanger. Anyway, for those who are confused, the story is going to unfold itself soon enough. What's what is that Sakura had given her life so that her teammates wont be harmed. But then, the others discovered that she was not dead, and was still living for the rest of the time she had been gone. So, what's in store for this couple?

Find out, and hang on, coz this is a bumpy ride!

Chill!

_angeLix… c",_


	3. Is It Just Beginner's Luck?

Hey! I'm back! Pretty late, don't you think?

My life is in total shit right now (sorry for the choice of words, but that's the word that can describe what I'm going through) because I have the serious case of chicken pox! I know it may sound like crap to you, but once you have it, it's like you have zits all over your body and face. Only BIGGER. And now I'm here, isolated in my room, not allowed to go to school in 2 weeks, and also not allowed to attend taekwondo training.

The only good thing is that I got this laptop with full access in the internet any day. But it's not like you'll not get bored with it.

Shucks. So I'm trying to busy myself (and all the while ignore the pox) with continuing the story I started. Well, I hope this chicken pox doesn't affect my way of writing!

Thanks again to the people who reviewed my story, and also to the people who reads this even though they don't leave a review. Thanks again!

Oh, by the way, for the people who read my profile, thanks a lot. I know it's not very interesting but it tells how I derived my penname from. I'll try to improve it so that it could be somewhat worthwhile.

So,

This is the story I know by heart.

This is…

_A Silver Hero.

* * *

_

_A Silver Hero_

_**By**: angeLix_

_**Chapter title**: Is it just beginner's luck?_

_dedicated to punk boy H…_

Sasuke just began to stare at her. Just stare her down. Stare her down and nothing will go wrong.

**_Wow, really nice solution isn't it? Try to pretend that we have laser eyes and try our best to melt her down. Nice work Uchiha, for someone as stupid as Naruto! _**His innerself screamed at him, inanimately.

_Now is a really good time for Naruto to just pop out of nowhere._ Sasuke thought flatly.

There was only one thing that he was sure about: she had changed. He might not know what happened through that span of one month, but he still has the right to judge her sudden transformation, right?

Same hair, uh… same hair… did he mention same hair?

Fine, to just shove the truth right up to everyone's faces, Sakura had changed a great deal. But still, that wasn't the greater question. Why was she back here all of a sudden? What place did she come from? What happened to her during her departure of one month? What really happened during that fateful day of their successful yet despondent mission? Everything is just a blur. A confusing, surreal blur.

That's when she spoke to him.

" What, you saw something you like, Uchiha?"

That drew the line. No one ever asked him that without having their heads growing lumps on top. If he felt a but merciful the asshole can go around Konoha with Chouji on his back. Yep, she's a girl. But, does he care? No.

He then shoved his hands inside his pockets, fixed on one of his nastiest glares, before saying, " Remember that I don't like you, Haruno."

She grinned mischievously. " I'm well aware of that. Well, whether you like me or not, you're leading me to Tsunade-sama's office." She decided, her tone ending with a sense of finality. She began to walk down the cobble-stoned path, to right where light seemed to burst out of the thick clump of trees.

Sasuke followed her disdainfully, grumbling about so many things.

But inside, he felt that big thing in his stomach disappear so suddenly.

Maybe, her being back is actually a good thing.

_Damn… if he just knew.

* * *

_

A loud knock issued from the other side of Tsunade's wooden door. The blonde woman looked up from the thick files that she had stacked up on her table and stared at the door irritably. She has every right to be petulant right now, owing for the fact that she is the Hokage and had mountains of work to do. And add that pile of crap with Naruto who keeps on calling her an old woman, well, Tsunade has the biggest pile of shit ever in her entire life.

The loud knock continued.

" NARUTO, I AIN'T LETTING YOU GO OUT OF THE VILLAGE AND FIND SAKURA AND THAT IS FINAL!" she screamed in angst, almost in the verge of chucking the thick pile of manila folders right at the door.

She then let herself slump on the back of her chair, her fingers slowly massaging her temples. All of these piled up files are all about information on how to get back Sakura. Proposed plans of tacticians, background information about their last mission together, her capabilities… everything. You see, Konoha can't risk losing a brilliant mind like Sakura. She had helped the leaf get through attacks and missions because of her analytical background.

But when the door knob turned and the door swung open quite noisily, leaving the exhausted Tsunade left with no choice.

" Naruto—"

But then she looked up.

She saw Sakura. Then her gaze turned to her files. Then back to Sakura again. She let out a frustrated sigh, opened her drawer, and shoved all of them until they were out of sight.

_What a complete waste of time…_

She then fixed an earpiece on her ear, and muttered through it,

" Bring me Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto."

Sure enough, a deep voice answered back roughly, " Hai, Godaime-sama."

" Come in." she spoke, addressing the pink-haired girl.

Sakura sauntered in quite hastily towards the office, a wave of uneasiness washed over her.

" I said come in." she repeated much firmly. It was horrifying how Naruto can act like his hyperactive self with Tsunade prowling like this.

Sasuke soon stepped inside the office, a glare captured in his onyx orbs, but still bowing a little to show his respects.

Tsunade gave a satisfied smile. " Now, we wait."

* * *

Sure enough, the pair entered the office quite comfortably—they must have been entering these doors almost everyday. The first man was looking around curiously, expecting something extravagant to appear suddenly. When he saw none, (he didn't notice Sakura. a/n god! IDIOT! Uhm… sorry!) he shrugged and plopped open his book. Who would read a perverted book just like him? Who else. Hatake Kakashi.

The second one was… grumbling. Grumbling in a sense that he was furious because of the sudden interruption of his meal. And because of this sudden furiousness, he DID NOT notice Sakura. (a/n god! SUPER IDIOT! Uhm… sorry?…again?) Who would grumble like that? Who else. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi and Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi.

_Tsunade… come on, find your inner peace… _she thought, mentally holding back her innerself from tearing the two limb from limb.

" Oi! Old hag! This better be good, because you cost me a meal back at Ichiraku's!"

_DOWN TSUNADE! DOWN!_

Taking in one, shaky breath, Tsunade tried to calm herself down.

" Naruto, look at your left." She ordered, grasping her hands together.

The said boy turned ungracefully, his gaze landing at the unnoticed pink-haired girl. Hs gaze did not leave her. He continued to stare at her. Seconds passed… minutes… let's stop there. Then he bursted into an uncertain shout.

" Are you Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade almost fell off her chair. How dumb can this boy be! She knew that he was a little bit dim, but… god.

**Inside their heads**:

**Sasuke**: _Dobe…_

**Sakura**: _NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!_

**Kakashi**: _Is the next volume available? What's taking it so long? Oh, hey, there's Sakura!_

**Naruto**: _Is that really Sakura-chan?** blink** yes! It is her! **blink** No she's not. **blink** Dude. Pink hair! The girl has PINK HAIR! **blink** she's not the only one with pink hair, dimwit. **blink** …_

" Are you really Sakura-chan?" he murmured timidly, almost pathetically. His hyperactive self was swiftly blown away. And so did the waging war inside his head.

She felt the wall melt down another notch. The Naruto she knew for so long was the ramen-loving, hyperactive boy with the surreal dreams of being a Hokage. She never realized Naruto can be so… alone.

" Why do you ask?"

The blond boy's shoulders drooped down a little. " Nothing. She's the only girl who befriended me, I guess. If I lose her, that means I lost a friend. I don't really have many."

Okay. The wall felt like a wet puddle now. He completely melted it off. She could even imagine herself taking a little swim in it. She never expected him to break down the barrier she set up for a long time. She really was weak for someone controlled by some insane psycho freak.

She stretched her arms up above her head and said, " Well, you're lucky."

His azure eyes lifted from the dull, tiled floor to her strikingly emerald orbs. She saw hope flicker lightly in his eyes. All the while, Naruto had gazed into eyes for quite a few times, but when he stared at Sakura's, he could see something unnamable captured in them.

" …because Haruno Sakura is back." She said, giving him a small, yet genuine smile.

* * *

Tsunade produced a small cough to catch their attention. After that smart little comment Sakura made, everything just seemed to burst into a rainbow of color. Everything just felt… she didn't know, better, maybe?

With in the span of 5 minutes, Naruto had Sakura on a big bear hug, the poor girl beginning to change colors.

" SAKURA-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I MISSED YOU I MISSED YOU FOREVER I ALMOST DIED OUT OF MISSING YOU!" Naruto cooed "affectionately", (a/n please note the quotation marks) rubbing his cheek on hers.

Sakura was going to **die**.

" Naruto, I don't think she's breathing anymore…" Kakashi muttered in a 'wow-I-never-knew-she-could-turn-into-different-colors' tone of voice, poking her face, as if checking if her insides were still intact.

Naruto immediately let go of the pink haired girl, a horrified expression tainted on his now angular face. Sakura took a deep breath, trying to erase the **horror** that befounded her in that very moment. Sakura reminded herself that she should not, at any cost, be in a place within 5 mile radius from Naruto, especially if he's in this kind of state.

" Don't push it, dobe." Sasuke growled, obviously annoyed.

Naruto's round, cerulean orbs reduced into mere slits. This is his idea of being sly. He began throwing Sasuke these questioning-crossed-with-suspicious looks, a concrete idea forming in his mind.

But even before he could speak the truth, Tsunade interrupted him with a fake, loud, cough. This time she was successful. Their attention snapped back to her.

Her face was masked with significance. They knew she was going to ask the most important question that certainly need her answers.

" Sakura, explain."

Sakura knew Tsunade didn't order. She requested. It might not be that way for most people, but she knew by that certain look in her eyes, that told her more than she expected. With the kind of woman Tsunade was, it was hard for Sakura not to admire her.

All eyes on her.

So, with that, Sakura let the memories flood back freely… ready to tell them her story.

Yet, that small voice muttered inside her head.

That annoying, commanding voice that she can't bring herself to get rid of.

_Second step._

_Identity must be kept hidden._

_I repeat._

_Identity must be kept hidden.

* * *

_

I know it's really short, but I also got to review for my damned quarterly exams. Okay, that's it for chapter 3. thanks so much for reading (and hopefully, reviewing)! I'll see you around then, I'll be back with more chapters of A Silver Hero.

Bye!

_angeLix_.


	4. a big bunch of sorry

Guys, really sorry… I can't update my stories right now because of 3 things:

One: my computer is completely wrecked.

Two: I have major writers block in several stories such a your wish, bullet, mister mailman, and Love Story.

Three: tight sched. Can't do any writing with my high school life hanging in the balance.

So, very sorry! Jairah, help me with this one, will you! T-T anyway, just pray for me pips, I can get through this mess with support… teehee… peace y'all!

Any ideas for any of my fics? Send them in!

Peaceout!


End file.
